A series of Unfortunate Craziness
by Angel Harls
Summary: Four chapter of crazy lovestory between Count Olaf and Harley Quinn. Harley finally meets Olaf’s troupe and Olaf finally start searching for Baudelaires. But something changed. Something between in Harley and Olaf.


Harley and Olaf were on their ways too. Olaf's started be nervous because he couldn't find his troupe and he was just screwed. Harley was solo person. She never needed anyone else. But Olaf was really different in it. He seemed like the most badass ever but inside he was just little boy who missed something from childhood. Both of them had their own secrets which they tried to hide. How long they will hide them was difficult question. But it was fine. Harley hid so many important things in her stupid psycho life which she didn't choose. And Olaf? Well he thought he losted everything what ever meant something for him. But after his met with Harley, he felt different. He felt something for her. Like she's mean to him something too. She would be great part of his troupe but inside him, his good feelings telling him that she's much more for him that he can imagine. But he ignored that. He before had two "amazing" girlfriends. Georgina and Esmé. That were enough for him! No love anymore. Harley felt it same. After her and Joker realitionship and born of Lucy she ended with everything like love or dating. She just didn't want to. And it was better. Now she's mother and she must have finally some responsibility. Even she knew that her crimes never end. That was all fun that she had. And now with Olaf it was much more fun. Finally new partner! "Finally" Olaf said gladly and pointed at the car on left. "That's your car?" Harley asked happily. "Yes. But you see my troupe is inside" said and even he looked happy that he see them. As soon as he spoke to them, he changed. He was cold and cruel to them. "Boss! We've missed you" said gladly the man who had instead of hands hook. "Wish i could say it same" Olaf said a bit disappointed and wanted sat to car but then he seen shocked and in love looks at Harley. "Yes...umm this is Harley, Harley Quinn" he introduced her and then finally sat in car. Harley did it same. "Hey nice to meet ya" Harley said lovely to them. "You're really pretty" White-Faced Women said to her and watched her tattos on face. "Thanks! That's so kind" Harley giggled. Olaf rolled his eyes. "So stupid i didn't told her first" he thoughty annoyingly. "Boss, what we gonna do now?" The Bald Man with the Long Nose asked. "We've maybe losed last time but now it's sure. Baudelaires's fortunate gonna be mine!" Olaf laughed evily. Harley look at him surprisingly. "You didn't talk about money? If you told me i could steal them for you" Harley said. "Yes boss, i think Harley could help us more" Fernald stood. "No change!" Olaf frowned. The whole car fell silent. Harley looked at them and she looked at Olaf. "I don't like silence" Harley smiled and turned radio. The music in it was something in style of rock n roll. Olaf wanted to tell her to turn it off but when he seen how much she enjoyed that song with dance and singing, he almost start smile. "C'mon County sing too" Harley said and hit him gently to put him in the rhythm of music. "I don't think so it's type of my music" Olaf said even he wanted to enjoy it with her but his instincts tells him to rather "shut up". And he hoped that his troupe is same on it. But he was wrong. Surprisingly wrong. They tried to sing with her too. It was horrible but Harley was excited. "Wooooha you're such a talented band! You may could be good squad of my in future" Harley said and winked at them. Olaf turned off the radio. That good atmosphere was gone in a while. Harley wanted to say something but it was useless. "You're such a growler!" Harley said angry. Olaf frowned at her, but didn't replied. "I had much fun before you, now i'm just gonna take what belongs to me" Olaf replied after while. "What belongs to you? These money?! I don't think so! And if you had so much fun why you take care of me in that prison?" Harley asked and she began to rage a little. It was again silence. Olaf looked at her. He looked at her with view she had never excepted. It looked so sad, heartbroken and depressed. Then he looked away. Whole troupe watched their boss and then looked at Harley. Harley looked away too. Suddenly after deadly silence Harley carefully took Olaf's hand. "Anyway i'm still glad you did" Harley said quietly. Olaf didn't looked at her. But he squeezed her hand gently...


End file.
